Sonic Underground: Teagan Fox
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Manic runs into an old friend, Teagan who is running from Robotnik after losing her whole family and her friends. What will happen when Manic gets old feels back towards Teagan? How will Teagan feel? And will there be more to this than meets the eye - M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic,Sonia,Manic:17/Teagan:16**

* * *

><p>Manic the Hedgehog is walking the back streets of Robotropolis, getting away from his sibs. All they seem to do lately is fight and he has had enough. Manic sighs, he was heading back to the hideout so Sonic and Sonia doesn't turn onto him. Once back, he heard voices so he followed it to see Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog fighting, still. Then Cyrus walks over and Manic sighs.<p>

"Are they still at it?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, you need to stop this." Cyrus tells him. Manic walks over and sighs.

"No Sonic, I am not wrong!" Sonia shouts. Manic shacks his head and pushes the pair apart.

"Enough!" Manic shouts and the pair looks at him confused. Manic then walks off. He found a quiet spot alone so he sits down, pulls out his drumstick and starts hitting the ground, humming a beat. Then Sonia and Sonic walks over and Manic sighs as he looks at the, putting his drumsticks away.

"And what was that?" Sonic asks.

"All use can do lately is figh.t" Manic tells them. "I'm over it and so is Cyrus" he added and Sonia sighs. "Now, are you done?" Manic then asks as he stands up. Sonic and Sonia glared at each other, but both nod. Sonic then walks off and Manic sighs as he sits down again.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Manic replies and Sonia sighs as she sits next to Manic. "Are you ok?" Manic asks.

"Yeah." Sonia whispers. "I just wish Sonic stop being so thick headed."

"It's Sonic sis." Manic said and Sonia sighs as Sonic and Cyrus walks over.

"We got a job." Sonic said and Sonia sighs. Manic got up and helps Sonia up.

"Thanks Manic." Sonia said.

"Come on, I'll fill use in on the way." Sonic said. They got in the underground van and headed off.

"Any luck on finding the missing supplies?" Manic asks.

"No, we have no idea what happened." Sonic replies.

"That's odd." Sonia said.

"You think after doing this for 2 years, you would have seen it all, but missing supplies and the amount that went missing in the last 4 days. It is very odd." Manic explains and Sonic sighs.

"I haven't even seen or heard about this before." Sonic admitted and Manic sighs. "So, there's a supply ship coming in and we are going to watch it to see who is taking them. This one is small, a lot junk if you ask me." Sonic then explains.

"Let's see if the person will show." Sonia said. They made it to the spot and looked at the warehouse. Then the ship flies in.

"Ok, let's get closer." Sonic said moving. Sonia and Manic then follows him and the sound a spot hidden by the warehouse. They then waited. After a while, Sonia and Manic got impassion.

"This is a blow Sonic, let's go." Manic said.

"A little longer." Sonic tells him.

"There is nothing here." Sonia said. Then they saw someone walk out the side door. They were wearing a black shirt, jeans, white joggers, a large bag and a red scarf wrapped around their neck and as a hoodie. The person runs off.

"I got this." Manic tells them as he chase after the person, recognizing the scarf. He caught up to the person and tackles them down. They went to punch him, but Manic caught their fist and looks at the person. It was Teagan Fox. Teagan looks at Manic both shock and disbelief. "Teagan." Manic said smiling.

"Manic." Teagan whispers. "What are you doing here?" Teagan then asks.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" Manic asks as he got up and helps Teagan up.

"I'm running low on a few things." Teagan replies. "And you?"

"Manic!" Manic heard Sonia calls.

"Here!" Manic shouts, not taking his eyes off Teagan, knowing if he did, she could run.

"I have to go." Teagan said as she went to run, but Manic grabs her.

"I went pass your place last year, but it was burnt down." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Robotnik took them." Teagan replies as Sonia and Sonic walks over.

"What was that bro?" Sonic ask, then looks at Teagan shock.

"Not now Sonic." Manic tells him. "Wait, what do you mean Robotnik took them."

"I went for a walk and when I came home, they were gone. Everyone was gone. I saw Robotnik ships fly away. I went to Elyse's and Crystal' place, but it was the same there." Teagan explains and Manic sighs.

"When was this?" Manic asks.

"Around 2 years ago" Teagan replies.

"So you have been alone for 2 years." Manic said.

"Manic." Sonia whispers.

"Not now." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah, I guess." Teagan whispers.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something?" Sonic asks, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, this is Teagan Fox, she's an old friend of mine." Manic tells them. "I thought you were gone."

"And I thought the same." Teagan said and Manic chuckles as he pulls Teagan into a hug.

"Manic, we have to move." Sonia said. "Bring Teagan." she then said.

"Wait." Sonic said shock.

"We'll fight later." Sonia tells him and they headed off. Manic grabs Teagan's hand so she didn't run off or fall behind. They made it to the van and they headed back to the hideout. Manic and Teagan stood at the back, by the beds.

"So what did you grab?" Manic asks.

"Not much, a lot of metal, but I did grab gun powered." Teagan replies.

"What do you need that for?" Manic asks.

"For my bow, I make explosive arrow tips. They work great with those damn SWATbots, especially with the large groups." Teagan explains.

"Still got that bow I gave you." Manic said.

"Of course I do, it's my favourite" Teagan tells him.

"I still can't believe you are ok." Manic said.

"What happened Manic? I went to come to see you, but you and Ferrell were gone." Teagan asks.

"Robotnik got to him." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"And who are these people?" Teagan asks softly and Manic sighs.

"I have a lot of explain to do, I know." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she sits down.

"I don't even know you anymore." Teagan said and Manic kneels next to her, grabbing her hands.

"You do." Manic tells her. "Just, let me explain." he then said and Teagan nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Manic explains everything to Teagan about who he really is, who Sonia and Manic is what he has been doing for the last 2 years. He saw Teagan had trouble believing him so he tries his best for her to understand.

"Prince, I'm confused." Teagan said and Manic sighs.

"Yeah, it's like that." Manic said and Teagan sighs. They then stop and Manic looks back to see they were back at the hideout. Manic sighs as he got up and Teagan looks up at him. "Come on." Manic said, putting his hand out. Teagan grabs it and Manic pulls her up as Sonia and Sonic jumps out.

"I don't like this or them." Teagan tells Manic.

"I know." Manic said and the pair walks out.

"Ok, what is going on?" Sonic asks and Teagan sighs.

"It's kinder a long story." Manic said. "Look, she's an old friend of mine and I thought Robotnik got to her so if use don't mind. We have a lot of catching up to do." Manic tells them, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags them off.

"Old friend." Teagan whispers and Manic sighs. They found a spot alone and Manic made sure. "So when are you going to tell them?" Teagan asks.

"Soon, I promise." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Why am I here Manic?" Teagan asks.

"Because I want to talk to you, I thought you were roboticized." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I don't even know you anymore Manic." Teagan said and Manic sighs. "I want to go home." Teagan then said.

"Where do you live?" Manic asks.

"My cubby house." Teagan replies. "Robotnik's robots didn't touch it when they attack. I guess they didn't see it since it is hidden in the tree." she explain and Manic nods.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Manic asks himself and Teagan sighs as Sonic and Sonia walks over. "I'm taking Teagan home" Sonic told them.

"We'll all go." Sonia said and Manic nods. They go in the underground van and headed off. Manic points the way while Teagan stood by him. Once there, they got out and look up at the cubby house. It was a nice size and has a veranda at the front. Teagan flies up and kicks the ladder down. Manic grabbed it first and climbed up with Sonia and Sonic. Manic follows Teagan into the cubby house and looks around, a lot has changed since he was in here last. To the left was a single bed, which wasn't made, right under the window, by it was a 3 draw bedside table, a dressing table, a tall white cabinet with a glass door with a shoe boxes on shelf, a brown jewellery box and the last one was empty and has two draws at the bottom, and a large chest next to that. To the left was a bookshelf full of books and a two draw bedside table by it. By the door was a 4 draw dresser draws with a bow and quiver sitting on top. Sonic and Sonia then walk in and looks around.

"This is small." Sonia said. Teagan sighs as she sits the bag on the dressing table and takes the scarf off, sitting it on the bag. Manic walks over and saw a picture of him when he was 10 and Teagan when she was 9. Manic picks it up and smiles.

"You still got it." Manic said and Teagan smiles.

"Of course I do." Teagan said and Manic sits it down. "You better go." Teagan said.

"Come on Manic." Sonic said walking out and Sonia sighs.

"Take your time Manic." Sonia said, then follows Sonic. Manic walks up to Teagan who cross her arms.

"Go Manic." Teagan whispers.

"Can we talk, please?" Manic pleads.

"I thought I knew you Manic." Teagan whispers. "But as you said to your sibs, I'm just an old friend."

"Teagan, don't be like that." Manic said and sighs. "I'll be back, tonight." Manic told her and Teagan sighs, then nods.

"Go." Teagan said and Manic leaves. He got in the van and sat on his bed. He then has a flashback of 2 years ago before he lost her.

**_Flashback {2 years ago}_**

_A 14 year old year old Teagan and a 15 year old Manic are walking around the streets of Robotropolis, laughing. They then headed down into the swears and headed back home._

_"Ok, that was way too close." Teagan tells him._

_"It was." Manic said as they made it to their hideout to see Ferrell waiting for them. Manic hands the bag over and Ferrell smiles._

_"Good job you pair." Ferrell said. "Go and rest." he then said and the pair walks off._

_"I'm not tired." Teagan said. "And I do not want to go home yet."_

_"Then don't." Manic said as he grabs Teagan's hand and pulls her close._

_"Manic." Teagan whines and Manic chuckles. "Really Manic?" Teagan said._

_"Really." Manic said, then pulls her into a kiss. Teagan went red. Manic broke the kiss and Teagan looks at him shock and confused. "What is it?" Manic asks._

_"Nothing." Teagan replies as she pulls her hand free and wraps her arms around Manic._

_"Cool." Manic said, pulling into another kiss and grabs her hips._

**_End of Flashback_**

Manic shacks his head back to reality as Sonia walks over to him. He didn't notices they were back at the hideout.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks worry.

"Yeah, just thinking about Teagan." Manic replies as he got up.

"There is something more between you and Teagan." Sonia said and Manic sighs. "Sonic's in the kitchen." Sonia tells him.

"Ok, 2 years ago we started dating." Manic tells her. "Then I met you and Sonic, and we hit the road. One of the night I disappeared last year was to see her, but the house was burnt down, so was her friends so I just assumed Robotnik got to her and she was roboticized. That's why I was upset last year, I thought I lost her." he explains and Sonia sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sonia said.

"Don't be." Manic said. "But I want to see her tonight so can you cover for me with Sonic, I don't think he would like the idea of me leaving to see her."

"Of course." Sonia said and Manic smiles.

"Thanks sis." Manic said and Sonia smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Manic is getting ready to head out to see Teagan. He knows she is mad at him and doesn't really blame her. Then Sonia walks in and Manic sighs with relief it was her and not Sonic.

"You be careful." Sonia tells him.

"I will." Manic said, grabbing his hover board. "Wish me luck." he then said walking off. He then sneaks out and heads to Teagan's place. Once there, he climbed up the ladder with his board under his arm. He then pulls up the ladder and knocks on the door as he opens it and walks in. Teagan was by the door, putting arrows in her quiver.

"Did you pull the ladder up?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, I did." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I'm surprise you came at all." Teagan said and Manic sighs as he closes the door and sits his board down.

"Look, I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be." Manic said as he walks up to Teagan.

"Don't you dare come here and say tha.t" Teagan tells him and Manic sighs. "I lost everyone I loved and I thought I lost you too. I was alone. So don't you come here and say you understand I'm mad, because you don't." Teagan explains, pushing Manic. Manic then grabs her and pulls her closer. "Let me go" Teagan tells him and Manic sighs.

"I wish I could change the past, I really do, but I can't." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she looks away. "Look at me." Manic said as he places a hand on the side of her face and made her look at him.

"Why are you here Manic?" Teagan asks with tears her eyes. Manic then pulls her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and closes his eyes as Teagan wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. When Manic broke the kiss, he opens his eyes as Teagan slowly opens her eyes and looks at Manic in a daze

"I'm here because I want you back in my life Teagan, I have missed you so much." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs, she was speechless. "What is it?" Manic asks worried.

"I don't understand." Teagan replies.

"What do you mean, I need you Teagan." Manic tells her.

"What about Sonia and Sonic, they think I'm just a friend?" Teagan asks.

"Sonia knows the truth, she's covering for me with Sonic. Sonic might not be so understanding." Manic explains and Teagan sighs. "Let me take care of him, see if I can get you into the Freedom Fighters and maybe, you can move into the hideout with us." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Just, think about it." Manic pleaded and Teagan nods.

"Ok Manic." Teagan then whispers and Manic smiles.

"I love you Teagan." Manic said and Teagan went red.

"I love you too." Teagan whispers. "You better go, before Sonic finds out your gone."

"Right, I better." Manic said as he grabs his board and they walk out. Manic kicks the ladder down and starts to climb down but stops. He looks back to see Teagan kneeling by the ladder. He moves up and kiss her on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow night." Manic tells her.

"Ok." Teagan said smiling and Manic starts to climbs down. Once down, he looks up at Teagan who is pulling the ladder up. Manic the rides off and headed back to the hideout, sneaking in once he got back. He made it back to his room and sits his board down. Then someone walks in so he turns around to see Sonia, then smiles.

"Hey sis." Manic said as Sonia walks up to him.

"How did it go?" Sonia asks.

"Well she doesn't hate me." Manic replies and Sonia smiles. "I want to patch things up, but Sonic can't find out yet." Manic tells her.

"I'm glad you are trusting me." Sonia said.

"Well I need help, I'm going again tomorrow night." Manic tells her.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Sonic." Sonia said walking out and Manic smiles as he gets into bed. He wakes up to Sonic calling name. Manic moans as he puts the pillow over his head.

"Go away." Manic whines.

"Come on Manic, it's time to get up." Sonic tells him. Manic sighs as he got up and watch Sonic walk off. Manic gets up and slowly walks out. Sonia walks over to him with an apple as Manic yawns.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks.

"Yeah." Manic whispers.

"Come on." Sonia said, handing the apple over. They got into the van and they headed off. Manic sighs as he starts eating the apple.

"So what's going on with you Manic?" Sonic asks.

"What do you mean?" Manic asks.

"Didn't you sleep well last night or something?" Sonic replies.

"Don't worry about." Manic tells him and Sonic sighs.

"We are getting more supplies from Robotnik." Sonia tells Manic who nods.

"Let's hope we don't run into that friend of yours." Sonic said.

"Sonic, she's trying to fight and survive just like us." Sonia tells him.

"You're right, look Manic, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be, I'm worried about her." Manic said. "Let's get this job done."

"Yeah." Sonic said. They made it to the warehouse and they headed in. Manic stops as he heard something so he looks up to see Teagan climbing out of the place. Teagan saw him and slides off and uses her tails to fly down.

"Why are you here?" Manic asks.

"I need a few more things." Teagan replies. Manic notices she has her quiver which is full of arrows and her bow "Why are you here?" Teagan asks.

"Here with my sibs." Manic replies. "Talking about them, come on." he then said grabbing Teagan's hand and they walk into the warehouse to see Sonic and Sonia hiding behind a create. Manic pulls Teagan over and the pair look at them shock.

"There are a lot of SWATbots here." Teagan tells them.

"We just have to be careful." Sonic tells them.

"I'll take Teagan, see if we can get a better advantage point." Manic said.

"Be careful." Sonia said. Manic grabs Teagan's hand and the pair moves, staying behind creates and barrels.

"There are so many SWATbots here." Teagan whispers.

"Too many, why is that?" Manic asks softly.

"One way to find out." Teagan replies as she moves and Manic follows her.

"Are you sure that wise?" Manic asks.

"Last time there was this many SWATbots at a warehouse, they were guarding bombs." Teagan tells him. "There has to be something important here." she adds and Manic nods

"We better be careful." Manic tells her and Teagan nods.

"Come on." Teagan said and they started moving. They open a create and Teagan smiles seeing small grey bags. Teagan grabs one and opens it to see the white powder.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"A stable explosive, like gun powder but safer. I mix this with the gun powder for the arrows." Teagan explains as she closes the bag and takes her bag off, grabbing a few. Manic grabs 3 bags for himself. Teagan then zips her bag up and puts it on.

"How many did you take?" Manic asks.

"At least 30." Teagan replies as she moves and Manic follows her. "I'm out, I need more." Teagan tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Manic assured her and Teagan smiles. Teagan grabbed a few more things she needed and Manic kept an eye out for Sonia and Sonic. They lost the pair. Teagan looks at him to see Manic worried.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I haven't seen Sonia or Sonic." Manic replies.

"Nor have I." Teagan said. "Come on, we better find them." she then said and Manic nods. The pair moved around, then found Sonic and Sonia. Manic sighs with relief as they walks over to them.

"We got what we came for." Sonic whispers.

"That makes two of us." Teagan whispers.

"We better go." Sonia said and they headed off. Once out, Teagan went to go her own way when Manic grabs her hand.

"Give me a sec." Manic said and Teagan nods. Manic lets her hand go and walks to Sonia and Sonic who was by the van "Look I'm going to make sure Teagan gets home" Manic tells them as he walks in and grabs his hover board.

"Be careful." Sonia tells him and Sonic sighs, not liking the idea.

"I will sis." Manic said, then walks to Teagan.

"We're walking." Teagan tells him and Manic chuckles.

"Still hate my board." Manic said as they started walking.

"Yeah, I do." Teagan tells him. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." Manic said and Teagan smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan and Manic made it back to her place and Teagan flies up, kicking the ladder down. Manic smiles as he climbs up and walks into the cubby house to see Teagan unpacking.

"Well you better go." Teagan tells Manic.

"I can stay longer." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"I have work to do." Teagan said and Manic walks up to her.

"I'm sure it can wait." Manic said.

"It could, but I rather it not to." Teagan tells him. Manic grabs her hands and pulls her closer. "Manic." Teagan whines and Manic smiles.

"I told you, I miss you." Manic said.

"I miss you too." Teagan whispers and Manic pulls her into a hug. Teagan sighs. "I miss Ferrell." Teagan then whispers and Manic sighs.

"Me too." Manic said. Teagan then smiles.

"Remember when we first met and how mean you were to me." Teagan said as she managed to break free from Manic's grip.

"I wasn't mean." Manic said.

"If I remember correctly, you did yell at me." Teagan said smiling. Manic chuckles as he remembers them meeting for the first time.

**_Flashback {10 years ago}_**

_A 7 year old Manic is walking Ferrell, angry. He was just told he has a new partner for his jobs, he last one was moved but it's a girl and he doesn't want to work with an annoying girl._

_"Ferrell, I don't need anyone or a silly girl with me." Manic said._

_"Listen to me Manic, I want you to teach this girl and look after her." Ferrell tells him._

_"Who is she anyway?" Manic then asks._

_"Her name is Teagan the Fox, age 6." Ferrell replies._

_"Great, why do I need her?" Manic asks._

_"You don't need her, yet she needs you. I want her to learn form the best, someone who is around the same age as her and that's you Manic." Ferrell explains. Then they saw a 6 year old Teagan sitting on a chair waiting for them. "Teagan, come here!" Ferrell calls and Teagan looks over as she runs over. "Ok Manic this is Teagan, Teagan this is Manic." Ferrell introduces._

_"Hello Manic." Teagan said smiling._

_"Look after her Manic." Ferrell said walking off. Teagan stares at Manic, smiling. Manic then walks off and Teagan chased after him._

_"So what are we doing Manic?" Teagan asks curious._

_"I have a job to do, you stay here." Manic tells her._

_"But I want to come." Teagan said._

_"I don't care." Manic tells her._

_"But Manic-" Teagan starts_

_"No buts!" Manic shouts cutting her off as they stop walking and he turns to face her. "I said you're not coming and that's final!" he then shouts at her. Teagan sighs as she starts to cry._

_"It's because I have 2 tails, isn't it?" Teagan said and Manic looks at her confused. "Everyone hates me and picks on me because of it." she then said as she turns her back on Manic who then sees the second tail and wonders how he missed it earlier._

_"I-I didn't notices." Manic tells her and Teagan turns around to face him._

_"It doesn't matter! You're just like everyone else, judge me before you get to know me! Everyone hates me and don't want me around just like you!" Teagan shouts at him, then running off in tears. Manic then felt guilty on what he said to her and sighs sadly._

_"Wait Teagan!" Manic shouts chasing after her. He then found her on the street sitting in the gutter still in tears. With a sigh he walks over and sits next to her._

_"What do you want?" Teagan asks as she looks at him. Manic looks into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and sorrow in them._

_"I'm sorry Teagan, for raising my voice at you." Manic said and Teagan sighs as she looks away._

_"My whole family only have 1 tail yet I have 2. I don't have many friends, just 3. I came here hoping not to be judge like people always do. They call me names and beat into me, no one cares that I have feelings too." Teagan explains and Manic sighs as he takes her hand. Teagan then looks at him shock._

_"Don't worry Teagan, I'll look after you." Manic tells her._

_"Promise?" Teagan asks._

_"Yeah, I promise. No one will hurt you ever again. I'll also teach you how to fight and everything." Manic said._

_"Thank you Manic." Teagan said smiling._

_"Come on, we have a job to do." Manic said getting up and helps Teagan up. "You have to listen to me, one wrong move and you could be grabbed."_

_"Got it Manic." Teagan said and Manic smiles._

_"Let's go." Manic said._

**_End of Flashback_**

Manic chuckles as he starch the back of his head.

"Ok, maybe I was a little mean." Manic said

"Only a little." Teagan said walking closer. Manic then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan wraps her arms round Manic's neck. Manic then broke the kiss and rest his forehead on Teagan's. "At least you kept to your promise." Teagan then said softly.

"Yeah, I did." Manic whispers.

"You should go." Teagan then whispers.

"Nah, I'm staying." Manic tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I'm sure Sonic and Sonia would be worry." Teagan tells him.

"They know I'm here." Manic said and Teagan smirks.

"So, you still need to go back soon." Teagan said.

"Soon, not right now." Manic said and Teagan sighs. They then heard a knock at the door and Teagan smiles.

"Make yourself useful, will you." Teagan said breaking free and Manic chuckles as he walks to the door, opening it to see Sonia and Sonic.

"Hey guys." Manic said as he walks back and they walk in.

"Hey Manic, Teagan." Sonia said smiling.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, the reason we are, Cyrus found a large SWATbot factory. We need to take it out." Sonic tells Manic.

"How far?" Manic asks.

"It's a 3 hour drive." Sonia replies.

"I've seen that place, you better be careful." Teagan tells them.

"You have." Sonic said shock.

"I took some supplies from there, it is well guarded. You are going to have trouble getting in." Teagan explains.

"How did you get in?" Sonic asks curious.

"I flew in." Teagan replies.

"So you know your way around." Sonia said.

"Kinder." Teagan whispers.

"Then come with us." Manic said. Teagan looks at him shock.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Come on." Manic said.

"We'll wait outside." Sonia said walking out with Sonic.

"Grab your gear, we're going to need you." Manic tells her. Teagan sighs, the nods as she grabs her quiver and bow, then walk out. Manic climbs down and Teagan pulls the ladder up, then flies down. They got into the van and headed off. Teagan was standing by Manic.

"So we need to be careful." Sonic said. Manic looks at Teagan who shacks her head. Manic sighs as he looks at Sonia and Sonic.

"You need to follow the plan Sonic so nothing goes wrong." Sonia tells Sonic

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sonic said annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to the factory; Manic and Teagan were staring at it and Teagan sighs as she looks at Manic.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Just thinking." Teagan replies as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"We better go." Sonic said. "Sonia, you and Teagan go in through the roof." Sonic tells them.

"Let's go." Sonia said and the pair headed off. Teagan flies up and Sonia grabs her hands. Teagan then flies over the factory and sits Sonia down, Teagan lands next to her and they careful walked to a skylight. Teagan pulls it open and Sonia climbs in first with Teagan right behind her. They land on a metal walkway above the factory. The pair saw SWATbots parts being made. "This is huge." Sonia whispers.

"We just have to be quiet, I don't know what you have seen in other factories, but there are some tough and dangerous robots here. Worse than the SWATbots." Teagan tells her. Sonia looks at her worried and Teagan starts moving. Sonia then follows her. "There's Sonic and Manic." Teagan said, seeing the pair sneak in.

"I see them." Sonia said. "Ok, we need to plant the bombs."

"This way." Teagan said walking off and Sonia follows her. "There has to be something we can blow to make a chain reaction." Teagan then said.

"Is it just me or is it hot here?" Sonia asks as they walk into another room. Teagan looks down to see lava in large holding containers.

"No, it's not just you." Teagan said and Sonia looks down.

"Why does he have so much lava?" Sonia asks.

"The amount of SWATbots I saw leave here last time I'm here, it doesn't surprise me he has this here." Teagan said. They came to the assemble line to see hundreds of SWATbots walking out. Teagan and Sonia goes into shock. "I think we have a problem." Teagan said.

"We need to tell Sonic and Manic." Sonia said and the pair ran off. After planting a few bombs, the found Sonic and Manic, but they were in trouble. Teagan grabs her bow and an explosive arrow. Manic saw Teagan and grabs Sonic, pulling him behind a tank. Teagan shoots the SWATbots and they exploded. Manic the drags Sonic away as Teagan kept shotting the SWATbots.

"Who is doing that?" Sonic asks.

"Teagan, now move." Manic tells him. They found a safe spot and saw Sonia and Teagan who are running from SWATbots. Teagan stops, pulling out and arrow and shoots them. The walkway gives way and Teagan quickly grabs Sonia who grabs her bow and flies to the walkway that is left up. Sonia then hands Teagan her bow back and Teagan smiles. They look down to see Sonic and Manic, Teagan then runs off with Sonia. They still had work to do. They plant the last of the bombs and met up with Sonic and Manic.

"Are you done?" Sonic asks as he runs over with Manic.

"Yeah, we have to move. There's like an army of SWATbots here." Sonia tells them.

"We have another problem." Teagan said and everyone saw the large group of SWATbots heading their way.

"Go!" Sonic shouts and they started running. Teagan grabs an arrow and shoots back, taking most of the SWATbots out. They almost made it out when a skinny black robot lands in front of them. It has sharp claws. Teagan runs in front of them and pulls out and arrow.

"Go." Teagan tells them. Sonic grabs Sonia and Manic and drags them off. Teagan could hear Manic's voice, calling her name but she knew this robot would catch up to them. Teagan moves back, aiming at the robot. 'This is going to hurt.' Teagan thought as she shoots the arrow and runs off as fast as she could. The explosion behind her cause her the fly forward and hit a wall, knocking her out. Manic saw her and rushes over to her aid.

"Teagan." Manic said as he picks Teagan up and runs out. As he ran to the van, the factory blew up and Manic looks at Teagan worried as Sonic and Sonia walks over.

"Is she ok?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies.

"We better move." Sonic tells them and they go in the van, Manic lies Teagan down on his bed and sighs as they started moving. Sonia then walks over and Manic sighs.

"I don't understand." Sonia said.

"That robot is fast, it would have caught us if we all ran. Teagan took it out and gave us time." Manic explains as he takes the scarf off.

"What's this?" Sonia asks, pulling the gold chain and Manic saw the gold love heart locket with a red gem in the middle. Manic grabs it and smiles.

"She kept it." Manic said. "I brought this for her, a couple of days before I met you and Sonic." he then tells her and Sonia smiles.

"It's beautiful." Sonia said and Manic smiles.

"Thanks." Manic said, opening it to see a small picture of him. He then closes it and managed to take her bow and quiver off, sitting them by the bed.

"Those arrows of hers are really neat." Sonia said.

"I know, I haven't seen them before." Manic tells her. They made it back to the hide out and Manic picks Teagan up bridal style while Sonia grabs Teagan's stuff. Manic took Teagan to his room and lies her down on his bed. Sonia sits her stuff down on the desk and they left her alone. Sonic then walks over.

"Well at least no more SWATbots or any other robots will be made at that factory." Sonic tells them. "How's Teagan?"

"Resting." Manic replies.

"Good, we could use her skills in the Freedom Fighters." Sonic tells him.

"I'll talk to her, see if she can move here. I don't like the idea of her in that cubby house." Manic explains.

"Good idea." Sonic said.

"I'm glad you approve." Manic said smiling

"After what I just saw, we could use her help." Sonic said walking off.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sonia asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies. "It's Sonic sis, when do I tell him?"

"Good point." Sonia said. "But, be the one who tells him and not him finding out any other way." She then tells him. Manic sighs as Sonia walks off and walks back into his room, lying down.

'How do I tell Sonic?' Manic thought as he closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around confused. She then saw Manic asleep behind her and sighs as she sits up, swing her legs off the bed. She remembered what happened.

"Teagan." she heard Manic said so she looks back to see him awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Teagan asks.

"No." Manic replies as he got up and walks over to Teagan, sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?" Manic asks.

"Fine, can't believe I was knocked out." Teagan replies.

"I've been worried." Manic said.

"Yeah, well last time I did that, it didn't knock me out." Teagan said standing up and grabs her gear.

"Where are you going?" Manic asks as he stands up.

"Home, I need to do a few things." Teagan explains as she turns around to see Manic right behind her. Manic then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan wraps her arms around his neck. Manic then rest his forehead on Teagan's who smiles at him.

"Move here." Manic said.

"I can't." Teagan whispers.

"Why, Sonic doesn't care." Manic asks.

"I don't know, it will feel wrong." Teagan explains.

"Please." Manic pleaded and Teagan sighs. It was safer here than her cubby house.

"I need my stuff." Teagan whispers and Manic smiles.

"I'll get Sonia to help us." Manic tells her and Teagan nods. The pair walks out and went looking for Sonia. They found her by the van.

"Hey Manic, Teagan." Sonia greets.

"We need your help sis." Manic said.

"With what?" Sonia asks.

"Teagan needs her stuff." Manic replies.

"I'll tell Sonic where we are going." Sonia said walking off.

"When do we tell Sonic the truth?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies. "Sonic isn't like Sonia, he isn't so understanding."

"I'm sure he would be if you give him a chance." Teagan said.

"You don't know my brother." Manic said and Teagan sighs, she knew nothing about him. "We'll tell him soon." Manic then said as Sonia walks back.

"Let's go, Sonic's out so I tells Cyrus." Sonia said as they got in the van and they headed off. Once at the cubby, Teagan flies up and kicks the ladder down, then walks in and starts backing. She pulls a large suitcase and duffle bag from under the bed. She opens the suitcase and sighs as Sonia and Manic walks in.

"Are you ok?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine, just, didn't plan on moving." Teagan replies as she walks to the tall white cabinet, opening the glass door and grabs the shoe boxes and brown jewellery box. She then puts them in the suitcase and sighs.

"What's in the shoe box?" Sonia asks.

"What was left of my family photos, some are burnt but my mum kept a lot in a safe. I found it and got what was left." Teagan explains as she starts packing her clothes. Manic grabs the picture of him and Teagan, putting in the suitcase and Teagan smiles. "Thanks." Teagan whispers. She then grabs the duffle bag and packs her stuff to make her arrows. She then grabbed her backpack and made sure everything was still in there. Once packed, they put Teagan's stuff in the van and Teagan pulled the ladder up for the last time. She then sighs as she flies down and lands by Manic.

"Come on." Manic said getting in the van with Sonia and Teagan follows the pair. They then headed back to the hideout and Manic takes Teagan's hand. Teagan managed to smile. "This is a new start Teagan." Manic tells her.

"I know." Teagan whispers, she couldn't shack a feeling. They made it back to the hideout; Teagan grabs her stuff and follows Manic to his room. The pair then unpack and Manic moves his stuff around for her. "Thanks again Manic." Teagan said.

"I didn't like the idea of you in that cubby house." Manic tells her.

"I have been fine for 2 years." Teagan said smiling.

"2 years too long if you ask me." Manic said walking up to her.

"Good thing I'm not asking you." Teagan said and Manic sighs. "Don't blame yourself Manic, what happened, happened." Teagan tells him.

"Things are going to change, I promise." Manic said. Then Sonic and Sonia walks in and Manic sighs.

"Is this a bad time?" Sonic asks

"It's fine." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, welcome to the Freedom Fighters Teagan." Sonic said.

"Thanks, I think." Teagan said.

"Those arrows of yours are neat." Sonia said.

"Girl needs to protect herself now, I learnt a few things from Crystal. She was a bomb expert and she was teaching me about making explosive arrows. Until she was taken away of course." Teagan explains.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It isn't easy losing the ones you care about to Robotnik." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Teagan whispers.

"Anyway, I'm going to check on Trevor." Sonic tells Sonia and Manic.

"Where is he?" Manic asks

"Sanctuary." Sonic replies. Teagan looks at Manic who smiles.

"Sanctuary is a peaceful haven for orphaned children." Manic tells her

"Cool." Teagan whispers.

"Do you want to come?" Sonia offered.

"No way." Teagan said. "I don't go well around children."

"Why?" Sonic asks and Teagan sighs.

"Sally." Manic said.

"I miss her Manic." Teagan said, closing her eyes. "She was only 8, why did he take her away from me?"

"Who's Sally?" Sonia asks.

"My baby sister, well my only sister." Teagan tells her as she opens her eyes. "When I wasn't with Manic, I was looking after Sally. We shared a room and she was…" Teagan then starts to explain, but stops.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"I just went for a walk, if I stayed there, I would have been captured too." Teagan whispers as she wraps her tails around herself.

"Well we better go Sonia." Sonic said and Sonia nods. The pair walks off and Manic pulls Teagan into a hug. Teagan starts crying into Manic's chest.

"I miss them Manic, I miss them so much." Teagan said softly.

"I know." Manic whispers.

"I went to Crystal's, then Elyse's, then yours, but no one was there. I was alone." Teagan whispers.

"I'm here now, I promise you will never be alone again." Manic tells her. Teagan managed to smile as she closes her eyes. Teagan then opens her eyes and looks up at Manic. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Manic said and the pair headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Teagan and Manic are walking around Robotropolis, holding hands. Teagan then sighs as she looks around.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies. "You think Sonic and Sonia will be mad since we left the hideout."

"Don't worry about them" Manic tells her. They walk down an empty street and Teagan sighs.

"I don't like this Manic." Teagan whispers.

"Nor do I." Manic whispers back. "Come on." he then said and they started jogging. Manic then saw SWATbots and pushed Teagan into a doorway. The door was bordered up. Teagan looks at Manic shocks, she was pinned against the wall with Manic right in front of her. Manic watch the SWATbots walk pass. Teagan went red. "Are you ok?" Manic asks, looking at her. Teagan nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Teagan said looking away. Manic went red as he checks to see if it was clear.

"Ok, we better move." Manic said walking out, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags her. They made it back to the hide out and Teagan sighs.

"Why were there so many SWATbots?" Teagan asks.

"I have no idea." Manic replies.

"He's up to something." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, but we need to stay away. Sonic and Sonic would lose it." Manic tells her.

"I'm tired." Teagan whispers.

"Yeah, come on." Manic said and they walk to his room. Teagan sighs as she walks to her side of the bed and takes her shoes off. With a sigh she looks at Manic who lies down and Teagan smiles as she lies down with her back to Manic. "Are you ok?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies.

"Thinking about the SWATbots." Manic added.

"Where were there so many?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"Forget it." Teagan whispers as she closes her eyes. Manic sighs as he closed his. Teagan opens hers. She waited awhile till she heard snoring. Manic has passed out. Teagan gets up, grabs her gear and heads off. There has to be a reason there was so many SWATbots walking around. She was curious. Deep down she knew Manic was going to be mad, but at the same time she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on. Teagan flies up on top of the buildings and headed towards where the group was heading. She sighs, there was nothing here. She sat down with her legs over the edge and smiles. It was nice to be out. She then heard voices so she jumps up and runs towards it. She then saw Sonia in trouble so she flies down to help.

"Teagan, what are you doing here?" Sonia asks.

"Walking." Teagan replies. They then saw a group of SWATbots and started running. Teagan then flies up, grabbing Sonia and flies to the top of the closest building.

"Thanks." Sonia said as Teagan sits her down and lands next to her.

"You're welcome." Teagan replies. "Where's Sonic?"

"I don't know, we got split up." Sonia explains. "And Manic?"

"He's back at the hideout, asleep. I left, I wanted some air and time alone I guess." Teagan explains.

"Come on, we better head back." Sonia said and Teagan nods. The pair started to head back and Teagan sighs.

"Any ideas why there are so many SWATbots?" Teagan asks.

"None, it's weird." Sonia replies.

"Yeah, it is." Teagan said. They made it back to the hideout to see a worry Manic and Sonic.

"Thank Chaos." Sonic said as Sonia and Teagan walks over. "What happened?" Sonic asks Sonia.

"I kept running, I didn't realize I lost you for a while. Then Teagan came to my aid." Sonia explains.

"Well that's a relief." Sonic said.

"I thought you were tired." Manic said.

"Bit me." Teagan snaps, crossing her arms. Manic smiles.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Sonia said and Teagan smiles.

"Robotnik's activity around these parts are getting worse. We might have to move the hideout." Sonic tells them.

"And go where?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies.

"We still need to find why there are so many SWATbots around." Sonia tells them.

"Later sis, we need to keep this place safe." Sonic tells her.

"And how, add alarms?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies walking off. Teagan sighs.

"He's right about keeping this place hidden. This is your home and your guard is always down when you believe you are safe. Robotnik could easy find this place and take use off guard." Teagan explains.

"I better talk to him." Sonia said walking off. Teagan sighs as Manic walks closer.

"Not now Manic." Teagan said as she went to walk off, but Manic grabs her hand and pulls her closer. "Manic." Teagan whines softly.

"What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies as she pulls her hand free. She goes to walk off, but Manic grabs the front of her pants, pulling her closer to him. "Really?" Teagan said.

"Really." Manic said, then pulls her into a kiss.

"I do have one thing to say." Teagan said.

"And what is that?" Manic asks. Teagan smiles as she goes to Manic's ear.

"These pants aren't coming off anytime soon so don't hold your breath." Teagan whispers. Manic chuckles as Teagan leans back.

"I can dream." Manic said and Teagan hits him. Manic lets Teagan go as Sonia walks over.

"Sonic needs your help Manic." Sonia tells him.

"Be back soon." Manic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"Is everything ok Sonia?" Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Sonia replies. "It's been 2 years since we got together to find mother, but so far haven't found her. I'm worried and annoyed." Sonia tells her.

"I don't blame you really." Teagan said. "You will find her, I know it."

"Thanks Teagan." Sonia said.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am willing to listen." Teagan tells her.

"That would be nice, thanks." Sonia said.

"Anytime." Teagan replies as Sonic and Manic walks over.

"We need supplies." Sonic tells them.

"Again." Sonia whines.

"Sorry sis, but if we are going to keep this place hidden, we are going to need more stuff." Sonic tells her. "You up for it?" Sonic then asks.

"This could be fun." Teagan said with a smirk and Manic smiles.

"Let's go." Sonia said and the headed to the van. They headed off and Manic sighs. Teagan refused to sit down.

"So what do we need?" Teagan asks.

"Tools, equipment, alarms, cameras and we need to make sure the place is soundproof so Robotnik or any robots hear us." Sonic explains and Teagan sighs.

"That's a lot of stuff, we better be careful." Manic tells them and Teagan nods.


	8. Chapter 8

They made it to a small camp where they are going to pick up supplies from Trevor to keep the base hidden. Teagan stayed by the van with Manic. She didn't feel comfortable and Manic knew it.

"How long do you think they will be?" Teagan asks.

"Not long, I hope." Manic replies. Teagan leans against the van and Manic walks in front of her. "I know, you don't like it here." Manic said.

"I just have a bad feeling." Teagan replies.

"Everything is going to be fine." Manic tells her and Teagan sighs. Manic then places his hand on Teagan's hips and kiss her on the lips. Teagan smiles as she pushes Manic who chuckles. "That's better." Manic said.

"I hate you." Teagan said.

"I know you do." Manic said as Sonia, Sonic and Trevor walks back with boxes, putting them into the van.

"Manic, can I have a hand?" Sonic asks as Trevor walks off.

"Sure." Manic said and the pair walks off.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan replies. "It's just, I have spent 2 years alone."

"And being here makes you feel uncomfortable." Sonia adds and Teagan nods. "Don't worry, we are going soon to fix the base." Sonia tells her.

"I have no idea what I can do to help besides stay out of the way." Teagan said.

"I'm sure we can find something." Sonia tells her and Teagan nods. Then the boys walks back and puts the last of the stuff in the van.

"You be careful." Trevor tells them.

"We will and if things go south, we'll be back." Sonic tells him.

"Let's hope Robotnik doesn't find you then." Trevor said, then walks off. Teagan sighs as they got in the van. They headed back, Manic gave his seat to Teagan so she didn't have to stand. They made it back and started working. Teagan stayed with Sonia and helped anyway she could. After a while, Sonic walks in and Teagan sighs.

"Be right back." Sonia said running off.

"Hey Teagan." Sonic said and Teagan leans against the wall.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine. I just spent the last 2 years alone so forgive me if my social skills are not the best." Teagan tells him.

"Right, I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"Don't be." Teagan assures him.

"What's going on with you and Manic?" Sonic asks.

"I have known Manic since I was 6. We worked together. 2 years we did start dating, but I thought he was roboticized along with everyone else I loved." Teagan explains.

"And now?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, I really don't." Teagan replies, she wasn't too sure where this thing between her and Manic was going. He has changed and she isn't sure.

"Well, take care." Sonic said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"That was odd." Teagan whispers. Then Manic walks in and Teagan smiles.

"Hey, what did Sonic want?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, just seeing how things are going." Teagan tells him.

"That's good." Manic said walking up to Teagan. "How are you?" Manic then asks.

"Fine." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Manic said and the pair walks off. They walks to the van to see Sonia waiting.

"Hey." Sonia greets.

"Is everything ok?" Manic asks worry.

"I'm worried Robotnik will find us." Sonia tells them. "I know this is our main base, but I think we should move."

"Moving could be just as dangerous." Teagan tells her.

"She's right." Manic said and Sonia sighs. Teagan cross her arms, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks.

"I'm just tired." Teagan replies.

"Come on then." Manic said taking her hand and they head to his room. Teagan then takes her scarf off and sighs. "I'll check on you later." Manic said walking off. Teagan counts her arrows and sighs, she only had 4 explosive arrows left. She needed to make more. Teagan set everything up and got to work. After a while, she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Manic.

"Your back." Teagan whispers as she face forward.

"I thought you were resting." Manic said.

"I was, till I counted my arrows." Teagan replies as she finished an arrow. Manic counted 6 arrows on the desk.

"How many do you have now?" Manic asks.

"10." Teagan replies.

"How many more are you going to make?" Manic then asks.

"I don't know, maybe another 6 to 10." Teagan replies.

"I think you should take a break." Manic tells her. Teagan sighs, he was right and she felt like she was going to pass out. Teagan gets up and lies down on the bed, lying on her side. Manic smiles as he walks to his side of the bed and lies down. Manic then heard a light snoring so he sits up to see Teagan has passed out. Manic smirks as he lies next to her, wraps his arm around Teagan's waist, closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Teagan wakes up and felt Manic's arm over her waist. Teagan sighs as she gently pushes it off and sits up. She then gets up and went back to making arrows. She then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Manic.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Teagan asks.

"No, you didn't." Manic replies. "Do you want to go and grab something to eat?"

"Like what?" Teagan asks.

"I'm sure we can find something." Manic replies and Teagan sighs.

"I need to get these done." Teagan said as she face forward and Manic sighs. Something was bothering her, he knows it, but why won't she talk to him. Manic sighs as he walks off to get her an apple so she can have something to eat. He doesn't even now when she ate last. He walks into the kitchen to see Sonia cooking.

"Morning Manic." Sonia greeted. "I hope you and Teagan are hungry."

"I have no idea what Teagan is." Manic tells her.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"She just seems, I don't know, different." Manic replies.

"Different, what do you mean?" Sonia asks.

"She just doesn't seem like the Teagan I knew." Manic explains. "I don't know, she's just quiet and isn't her old self." Manic added as Sonic walks in.

"Who?" Sonic asks.

"Teagan." Manic replies.

"She has been alone for 2 years Manic, people change." Sonic tells her.

"He's right, maybe she thinks the same with you." Sonia added. Manic then got Teagan some pancakes and headed to talk to her. When he walks in, Teagan was packing her arrows away.

"What is it?" Teagan asks as Manic walks over and sits he plate down, then the knife and fork.

"Sonia cooked breakfast." Manic replies.

"Thank her for me." Teagan said as she starts eating. Manic walks out to get his breakfast.

"How is she?" Sonia asks.

"She's eating." Manic replies.

"That's good." Sonia said. After breakfast, Manic helped Sonia clean up and went to grab Teagan's plate, but when he walks into his room, he found it empty. Manic looks around to see Teagan's stuff gone. He grabs the plate, knife and fork and walks out.

"What is it?" Sonic asks, seeing something was wrong.

"Teagan, she's gone." Manic replies. "I'm going to look for her." he then said walking off. He grabs his board and headed off. She couldn't have gotten that far.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was sitting on the roof of a building, lost in her thoughts and has her bags at her feet. She knows Manic will be coming soon and doesn't care. She needs to tell him how she really feels. Manic walks over and Teagan sighs.

"What are you doing?" Manic asks worried.

"I can't go back there Manic. I don't belong there and I feel…" Teagan tris to explain, but stops. She didn't have the words.

"What is it?" Manic asks worried.

"I don't know you Manic, you are not the hedgehog I grew up with. I guess the 2 years with you sibs have change you. For better or worse, I don't know." Teagan explains and Manic sighs. "I know you feel the same about me, that I am different. I should have known this would end like this." Teagan adds as she grabs her bags.

"Wait, where will you go?" Manic asks.

"Home." Teagan replies walking off and Manic sighs. There was no point trying to stop her. She has made up her mind. Manic headed back to see Sonic and Sonia waiting.

"Where is she?" Sonia asks worried.

"She headed back to the cubby house. She didn't feel comfortable here. She needed to go her own way." Manic explains.

"We have a job Manic, think you are up for it?" Sonic asks.

"Of course." Manic replies and they got into the van. They then headed off.

"I have to pick some supplies up, bombs to take down this factory." Sonic tells Manic.

"Got it." Manic said. They made it to the spot and got out. Sonic runs off and Manic sighs.

"What is it?" Sonia asks worried.

"I'm worried about Teagan." Manic replies. "Forget it."

"No, I won't" Sonia tells him.

"She said she didn't know me anymore that I wasn't the same hedgehog she grew up with." Manic whispers. "I didn't think I have changed that much."

"Well you have." Sonia tells him. "What else did she say?"

"She knew I felt the same towards her, that she was different. She also said she should have known it would have ended like this." Manic explains and Sonia sighs.

"I'm sure she just needs time for figure things out. She just needs time Manic." Sonia tells him.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Manic mumbled.

"She will be fine Manic, she' a fighter." Sonia said and Manic smiles as Sonic runs back.

"Ok, use ready?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Manic replies and Sonia smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan made it home and smiles as she flies up and walks back inside. She's surprise it was still here, but is also glade it is. She then starts unpacking her bags and putting everything back where it belongs. Teagan then lies down and smiles. This is where she belongs. She then gets up and looks outside and sighs.

'What can I do?' Teagan thought. 'I need more food, I better go and get some.' Teagan thought as she grabs her stuff and headed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Manic and the others finished destroying the factory and is heading back to base. Manic sighs as he thought of Teagan.

"Once back, we can rest for a while." Sonic tells them.

"That sounds nice." Sonia said.

"Well until Robotnik's active settles down around the hideout, I think we should keep our heads low. Not what I normally say, but we have come too far to let him win." Sonic explains.

"That makes sense." Sonia said.

"You ok Manic?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Manic asks.

"You just seem quiet." Sonic replies. "Worried about Teagan."

"A little, but she can take care of herself. I know she can." Manic said, hoping Sonic would drop it.

"She's tough, I can give her that." Sonic said and Manic smiles.

"She has come a long way since I met her. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Manic said and Sonic chuckles. Once back, Sonic walks off and Manic sighs as he sits by the van.

"What is it Manic?" Sonia asks as she sits next to him.

"Just thinking." Manic replies.

"Let me guess, you want to go and see Teagan." Sonia said and Manic sighs.

"Maybe I should drop by her place, make sure she's ok and nothing is wrong." Manic said.

"She needs to be alone Manic." Sonia said and Manic sighs. "Look, if you really want to go, then go and I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Sonia." Manic said standing up and grabs his board. He then helps Sonia up.

"Just, be careful." Sonia said.

"I will, I promise." Manic said and headed off. He made it to Teagan's place and sighs. The ladder was up. "Teagan!" Manic calls, but no reply. Manic sighs. 'Maybe she's out.' Manic thought as he sat down. Then he saw Teagan walk over so he stands up. He then notices she was holding onto her left arm. Teagan saw him and goes into shock.

"Manic, what are you doing here?" Teagan asks.

"To see you." Manic replies as he walks up to her and grabs her left arm. Teagan moans in pain as she moved her hand and Manic saw the deep cut. "What happened?" Manic asks.

"I got caught on something, don't know what though." Teagan replies and Manic sighs as he lets her go. "I'll kick down the ladder." Teagan then said as she flies up and kicks the ladder down. Manic grabs his board and climbs up, then pulls the ladder up. With a sigh he walks in to see Teagan taking her bag off and cries out in pain when she hits her cut. Manic drops his board and helps her take the bag off, then the rest of her gear off. "Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"You're welcome." Manic said.

"Help me take my shirt off." Teagan said. "Don't worry, I have a black singlet on." Teagan quickly adds and Manic nods as he helps Teagan. He then got a better look at the cut.

"It needs stitches." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"My bedside table, bottom draw. That has all my first aid stuff and there should be a sowing kit I picked up." Teagan tells him. Manic nods as he walks over and opens it, grabbed what he needs to clean, stich and patch the wound. Teagan walks over and sits on the bed. Manic then sits next to her and starts cleaning the cut.

"Careful." Teagan whines.

"It needs to be clean." Manic said and Teagan sighs. He then gets the needle ready and sighs.

"This is going to suck." Teagan whispers.

"Sorry Teagan." Manic said as he starts stitching the cut. Teagan held back tear as best she could. Manic sighs, he knew how much this hurts. Once done, she cleans and wrapped Teagan's arm up.

"It hate this." Teagan said, wiping her tears away.

"I know." Manic said and Teagan sighs.

"Thanks." Teagan said as she got up and starts unpacking her bag. She got more than food. She sat the food in the chest by the white cabinet and put everything else in their right place. Manic helped as much as he could, he didn't want her stitching to rip. "You better go." Teagan said as she takes her shoes off.

"Are you sure? I mean I can stay." Manic asks.

"And what about you sibs?" Teagan asks and Manic sighs. "No, go, you have a lot to worry about." Teagan tells him and Manic sighs.

"I wish I didn't." Manic said.

"Look, you need to go." Teagan tells him.

"Why?" Manic asks. "Why are you trying to kick me out?"

"Because I can't do this Manic." Teagan replies with tear in her eyes. Manic sighs as he walks up to Teagan, but Teagan push him back. "No, I can't do this." Teagan whispers. Manic grabs Teagan and pulls her closer.

"Why?" Manic asks.

"I…" Teagan said and sighs, she didn't have a reason. "Go back to your family." Teagan whispers.

"No, I want to be here, with you." Manic said. Manic then kiss Teagan, wrapping his arm around her waist and Teagan wraps her arms around him. "I won't lose you again." Manic whispers.

"What about everything you tells me about your mother?" Teagan asks.

"I can still look for her and help my sibs, but I want to be here with you too." Manic explains.

"I don't know." Teagan said.

"Hey, don't think about it." Manic said and Teagan sighs, but smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Manic smiles as he runs his hand along Teagan's bare back. Teagan sighs as she turns to face Manic who places his hand on her hips.

"You should go." Teagan whispers.

"Na." Manic said and Teagan sighs. "What's wrong?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, it's just, the last time and, well the first time we did this, it was our last night together." Teagan replies.

"I'm not leaving you, not again. I promise" Manic tells her.

"You can't make that promise." Teagan whispers.

"I can." Manic said. Teagan sighs as she snuggles into Manic. "How's your arm?" Manic asks.

"It stings, but its fine." Teagan replies. She then stands up and starts getting dress. Manic sighs as he got up and did the same. He then walks up to Teagan who smiles. "You better go." Teagan said.

"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Manic said.

"I know." Teagan said.

"But Teagan." Manic said. "I do love you."

"I love you too." Teagan whispers. "Now go." she then said and Manic heads off. He knows Sonic might be a bit mad, but he had to be here and he's glad too. Teagan wouldn't be able to stitch her arm up by herself. He made it back to the hideout to be greeted by Sonia.

"How is she?" Sonia asks.

"She got hurt, I'm glad I went there." Manic replies.

"What happened?" Sonia asks.

"She got caught on something, she got a deep cut on her upper left arm. It was deep, I needed to stitch her up." Manic explains.

"Well at least she's ok." Sonia said.

"Yeah, I wanted to stay to make sure she's ok." Manic said as they walk off. They walk into the kitchen to see Sonic eating chili dogs.

"Hey Manic, did you just get back." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Manic said.

"I had to tell him what was going on." Sonia said.

"How is Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"Fine, she got a deep cut on her upper left arm so I had to patch her up. I stuck around to make sure she was ok." Manic explains.

"Well at least she's ok now." Sonic said walking off.

"He's acting different." Manic said.

"Yeah, you should go and rest." Sonia said walking off and Manic sighs. He wasn't tired. Manic heads to his room anyway. He lies down on the bed and sighs as he closes his eyes. All he could think about was Teagan.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan was lying on her bed, lost in her thoughts when she got up to grab a bite to eat. She looks out the window and sighs. she was bored. She can't do much with her arm the way it is, but she doesn't want to sit here and do nothing. Teagan grabs her gear, careful of her arm and walks out. She looks around and then flies down. She heads to the city. She then heard a scream and ran towards it to see SWATbots attacking a group. Grabbing a normal arrow, she shots a couple of SWATbots. Then then group of SWATbots ran to her.

'Oh no.' Teagan whispers as she starts running with the SWATbots shooting her. Once away from the people, Teagan grabs an explosive arrow and shoots at the SWATbots. She then flies up and took care of the last of the SWATbots. With a sigh, she head back to make sure the people were ok. A young hedgehog runs over and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you miss." The hedgehog said.

"Are you ok?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, our hideout is this." The hedgehog said and they started moving. The came to the hideout to see a group of 12 people: 3 hedgehogs – one was kid, 2 wolves, 2 tigers – a mother and her child, 3 foxes – an adult, a teenager and a cub and 2 chipmunks.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog Teagan followed asks.

"I'm Teagan." Teagan introduces.

"Well I'm Clair and this is Samuel, Matilda and her little sister Kirra." Clair said, introducing the hedgehogs first. "Then there's Nathan and Sky." Clair then said, introducing the wolves. "Then there's Susan and her daughter Hanan." she then introduced the tigers.

"Hi." Hanna said.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Then there is Isla and her children, Asher and Jasper." Clair then introduced the foxes. "And lastly we have Saxon and his sister Adeline." Clair then said, introducing the chipmunks.

"Thank goodness you were around." Susan said.

"Why are you here?" Samuel asks.

"I was going for a walk, it helps me think." Teagan explains.

"Well we could use your help, if you could spear your time." Nathan said.

"Where are use going?" Teagan asks.

"We are trying to find the Underground." Isla replies.

"Underground, if you wait here I can get them." Teagan explains.

"You know where they are?" Isla asks.

"I do." Teagan replies. "I will be right back."

"Wait, don't go alone." Clair told her.

"It is too dangerous for you to come, plus I don't think they would like me bringing someone along." Teagan explains.

"Here." Asher said handing her a walkie talkie. "We'll stay in touch."

"Ok, keep your head down." Teagan told them as she heads out. She ran to make her way to the hideout in hopes Manic and the others will help her.


End file.
